Forbidding Love
by MisukiAii
Summary: What if Kuroko had a Twin sister who is living in the states but returns to Japan to visit her brother. Their relationship is not like most Bro x Sis relationship, They have a special one, maybe beyond a sister complex. WARNING: LEMON, INCEST, OC. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 - The Return

**Forbidding Love**

**Rating: M/T**

**Pairing: Kuroko Tetsuya x OC (Kuroko Tetsuna)**

**Warning: LEMON/LIME, Incest, OC(s) etc. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE, I only own the OC.**

**Note: First Lemon & Fanfic. W.e Might not is the best but try reading and reviewing? :D! Excuse my grammar mistakes and enjoy reading!**

**P.S: This Might or Might not be a One-shot.**

* * *

**Chapter 01**

Kuroko stood near the door of the Airport he look the same as usual with his bored expression but when he want a tiny blob of teal blue hair in the crown his eyes sparkled with excitement unlike a moment ago.

"Onii-chan!' yelled a voice.

Kuroko recognized the voice and whipped his head to the direction where the voice came from but only to be eloped into a hug from the petite female.

"Wahh! ~ I miss you Onii-Chan!" she yelled happily.

Kuroko smiled. "I missed you to Tetsuna."

She smiled back warmly and grabbed Kuroko's wrist to only drag him out of the airport. Stepping into the sleek black limousine Tetsuna kept on hugging Kuroko's arm.

"Kuroko are you still playing basketball?" Tetsuna asked cocking her head to the right.

He smiled back and replied with a nod. "Tetsuna how was school in the states?"

She grinned and climbed over Kuroko's lap to only straddle him and start playing with his hair. "I had fun but Onii-Chan wasn't there with me to have fun!" Tetsuna whined pouting and crossing her arms like a 5 year old.

Kuroko chuckled at his sister. He snaked his arms around her waist while she was straddling his. He cupped her butt and groped it a little.

Tetsuna smile with a tint of pink spreading across her face. The limo came to a halt. Tetsuna climbed off of Kuroko's lap and sat next to him, the door begun to open to reveal a butler in a black suit. Suna smiled and hopped out of the car and opened her arms out wide to stretch. "Onii-Chan! Did you renovate the house again? He looks bigger!" She yelled running through the gates.

Kuroko walked through the front door to only meet silence, He walked around some more and opened the door to her room, _'Not there'_ he thought, the door made a _'click'_ sound. "Tetsuna?!" he called out. A hand grabbed him and pulled him into the bed. His eyes widened as he plopped on the bed.

Tetsuna smiled at him evilly and pinned his arms above his head. She started planting kisses on his collar bone, nibbles on hid ear, and then a hickey on his neck. She left hickeys all over his body. Now unbuttoning his shirt Kuroko's hands stop her. She had the expression of rejection for a moment to only be flipped, Kuroko on top her on the bottom.

Kuroko went into sadist mode, "Arra~ isn't Tetsuna a little horny today?" He smirked as she buried her face in her hands. He drew his face near her ears. "My turn." He slid a hand up her shirt to meet the back of her bra, He expertly unclasped it and pulled her shirt over the head to only toss it aside to somewhere in the room.

Moving Tetsuna so she can straddle him, He gropes her boobs while she moans softly into his ears.

After 5 minutes of Kuroko groping his sister's boobs he asked "Tetsuna did you boobs get bigger than last time?" He chuckled in a seductive tone.

She blushed even more but only to receive an idea. She pulled down his boxers to revel his man-hood. She smirked. She started licking his manhood at first but only to lick it more immensely. She putted it in her mouth and pumped his dick in her mouth slowly. Kuroko was moaning loudly in the background.

Kuroko Grabbing a fistful of her hair while she sucked on his. "Tetsuna pull it out now, I-I can't hold back." He moaned.

Tetsuna sucked on it harder and faster than before. Something squirted into her mouth. It tasted bitter and sticky.

She smirked and pushed Kuroko back on the bed so she can straddle him again. Positioning her opening over his man-hood she quickly sat on it to feel pain and pleasure at the same time; she started to bounce up and down his shaft while they both moaned and called each other's names. He pulled her down quickly to eye-level to passionately kiss her like a wild animal.

Soon later they climaxed together; Tetsuna whipped her head back with her back arching from the sticky hot liquid shooting inside her womb. "Onii-Chan!" She yelled, "Tetsuna!" Kuroko moaned. Tetsuna passed out and lies on Kuroko's chest, she started to draw circles with her finger on his chest. She felt sleepy and rolled off to the other side of her brother, cuddling next to him she props one hand on his chest and tangles her legs with him.

"I love you Onii-Chan." She smiled then fell into a deep sleep.

He smiled and looked down at his sister's sleeping face. "I love you too Tetsuna."

**Time Skip – Next day Morning.**

Birds chirping and the sunlight rays beaming through the cracks of the curtain, Tetsuna snuggles closer to Kuroko to only find a huge teddy bear with a note on it's head.

'_Tetsuna, I left food in the fridge and I'm at school by the time you wake up please don't try to leave the house and wait here for when I return. – Onii-Chan.'_

She smiled as another Idea popped in her devious head. 'Should I go and visit Sei now?' she thought. She rolled off bed clutching the sheets near her chest she rummaged through her clothes to find her Cell phone.

"Ah- HAH!" she yelled.

She whipped her cell phone open and scrolled down her contact list to find _**'Akashi Seijiro '**_

"Hello?" the person on the other side of the phone said.

"Arra? Forgotten me already Akashi?"

"Tetsuna?" Akashi replied,

She smiled evilly, "Who else Sei?"

* * *

**To Be continue.**

**Ehh~ What do you think? I hope people do read this D:**

**Anyways R & R.! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Introductions

**Forbidding Love**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kuroko Tetsuya x OC (Kuroko Tetsuna)**

**This Chapter it's slight Midorima x OC.**

**P.S: It Just might be OC x GoM . o . **

**Warning: LEMON/LIME, Incest, OC(s) etc.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE, I only own the OC.**

**Note: Herro's guys ^_^ I really want to thank those who followed, read, reviewed and favorite ^_^ for every 1 review I will add 100 words more to the chapter so keep going :3. [Those who followed & favorite etc. will be mentioned at the end.]**

**Chapter 02**

Suna yawned as she stood in front of Serin High's school gates next to get brother who suddenly disappeared from his spot. Looking a few meters in front of her she sees as mop of teal blue hair in front of her. Realizing that her brother left her there in front of the school her mouth dropped. _"He left me here." _Returning back from shock she finally revived her-self and started running towards her brother to catch up with him. After calling out for his name several times catching the attention of many people she stomped and yelled.

"ONII-CHANN!"

Kuroko finally realized that it was his sister calling him and many people are now looking at her in confusion? He sighed and walked towards her reaching his hand out to grab her wrist.

"Kuro-san can you please stop yelling and head to the office so you can finally find your classroom?" He asked in a bored tone.

She stared at his bored face, Pouting as she stomped her foot on the floor. "Fine."

Now reaching a door with the sign 'Office' above it, she opened the sliding door and entered once again getting the attention of everybody. _"Jeez have these people never seen a new student?"_

After receiving her classroom number and books she head towards 1-A. When she opened the door to the classroom she looked around to find an empty seat, walking towards the empty seat feeling the gaze of everyone behind her.

The bell rung signaling that class had started. The sensei walked in and clapped his hands to get everyone's attentions.

"Okay class, today we have a new student from America." After saying his sentence outburst of whispers broke out.

'_OMG America?' 'Do you think they have blond hair?' etc. _

Sensei once again finally got everyone to quiet down.

"Ahh, Kuroko-san? Can you stand up?"

Suna sighed and stood up lazily. "Hello, I'm Kuroko." She said in a bored tone before flopping back down in her seat.

After sitting down more outbursts of gossip broke out. Suna rolled her eyes and paid attention to the sensei but she ended up dozing off to sleep.

**After school**

Stuffing her books into her bag as she was about to head out the door she bumped into something hard.

"Eh?"

"Oii, Watch where you're going Kuroko." said the person who she bumped into.

Suna tilted her head to the side as she looked up at the red head. "Who are you?"

"Huh? Wait since when did Kuroko have D-cupped boobs!" He yelled getting the attention of everyone in the hallway. The boys blushed while the girls looked confused.

"Uh-h Kagami? I'm right here." Said Kuroko-kun.

Suna smiled and ran into her brother's arms. "Onii-chan!"

Kagami stared at the two teal haired siblings with confusion. "What?"

After Kuroko introduced Kagami to his twin sister they both headed towards the court.

"Ahh Kuroko! Kagami! Come over here coach is going to announce the team we are going to go against next!" said a first year.

**A/N: Im going to time skip & the basketball battle between Shinkyo Academy & Seiho High will not be told. I suck at describing those - _ - I think it happened around ep. 6 – 9? If I got the order wrong Gomen-ne cause I briefly forgot everything in this episode. This is where they meet Takao and Midorima.**

"I'm going over to say Hi." Kagami said before getting up.

"Huh? Ah- okay , Wait what?" Captain said before whipping his head towards the walking red-head.

Kagami walked to towards Midorima as he stared at Kagami in confusion with a blank face as he glances at the red-head's hand.

"_A Handshake?"___He thought.

Back at the benches Kuroko told is sister about Midorima and how he was a team-mate in his middle school's basketball club.

Suna was deep in thought thinking of a master plan. "Hmm? So he's Midorima, this should be fun."

Suna got up from her seat on the bench and run towards Midorima. Midorima saw a mop of teal hair heading towards him and thought it was Kuroko but oh he was wrong.

The teal-haired girl tackled Midorima to the ground only to find herself straddling him. This received the attention of everyone in the whole basketball court.

"Ehh~ so you're Midorima Shintarou~" Suna said hopping up and down on his waist happily like a drunk bunny. He blushed harder as she hopped on his waist, now realizing that this person was not the male Kuroko but a female. His eyes widened as he kept a blank expression.

"Who are you?" He asked as she stood up and reached a hand out to help him stand.

"Hmm? oh, Kuroko Tetsuna~ Nice to meet you!" She said aas she hopped over to her brother's side.

"Twins?" He thought. Before heading over to his team's side.

"Oii~ Shin who's the girl?" Takao asked walking beside him.

"My old team-mate's sister." Midorima said before smirking.

**Chapter 02 END**

**Kind of Shorter than my usual writing but Next week I'll try 1.5k or 2k words for the next chappie. And of course thank you to the following people.**

**Reviewers – **_agitoooo, Seicchin {I will add 200 more words for you two reviewing :3.~ }_

**Favoriters – **

_Azusa Inoue, _

_EpiclyAwesomeo3o,_

_HaruMangetsuXIII, _

_Kagamiz, _

_REDandBLACKlunerwolf, _

_TsukihanaYUE, _

_XxQueenOfSpades3013xX , _

_bloodygoth23, _

_derderxp,_

_wildarms17. _

**Followers –**

_6jayc6 _

_ArtemisSoul1331_

_Azusa Inoue_

_BlackWolfang_

_EeriestSky_

_EpiclyAwesomeo3o_

_Ishieeee_

_Lysandera _

_Seicchin_

_WhiteCherryBlossom99_

_XxQueenOfSpades3013xX_

_anime-queen-4ever_

_asha0bloodygoth23_

_lunatari23_

_merlin-madness22 _

_shinigamikouryu _

_**Thank you all & keep on supporting me.**_

_**Read & Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Fiance?

**Forbidding Love**

**Rating: Slight Smut. **

**Pairing: OC x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Warning: LEMON/LIME, Incest, OC(s) OCCed Kuroko, Sadist, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE, I only own the OC. **

**Note: Be sure to pay attention to the Rating each chappies, If M it has LEMON, T slight lemon. Like in the last chapter I am most likely to not write/include some kind of smut/lemon in my writing . _ . So Imma throw in random smut moments. If you want other GoM x Oc(s) I'll make one-shots. (There's already one for Aomine.)**

**P.S: San Q, Seicchin for helping me correct the names x.x Instead of "Kuro-San" it should be "Tsuna-chan or Suna-chan etc." **

**P.P.S –I'm sorry if this is short I wanna post a mini short one this week for you guys~ A test is coming up and I have to study TOT**

**Chapter 03**

Walking home from the match Suna drew out a umbrella from her bag waiting for her brother out front of the Gymnasium's building.

"Suna-chan are you ready yet?" a voice behind her said.

She turned her head over her shoulder to look at who was calling her

. "Ah, Onii-chan I'm ready let's go." Tetsuna said before opening her umbrella.

Kuroko smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They both walked down the street with no suspicion of anyone suspecting that they are siblings/twins because Suna wore a long black wig. He ducked his head down and whispered into her ear and said.

"I'm getting you back once we get home Sunaa~ For hopping on Midorima like that." He smirked with a hint of his sadistic showed.

Suna looked at him scared. _'Shit.'_

On the way back home there was silence but time from time Kuroko would tease her by groping either he boob or ass as he walked beside her. She would react to it with a squeak or a moan depending on how hard he grabbed her body. On the train he would purposely lean up against her so her chest would meet his.

Opening the door to the house Kuroko flung his bag on the floor and kicked off his shoes, picking Suna up from the doorway and slinging her over his shoulder he walked into his bedroom upstairs. He walked into the room slamming the door shut with his foot. He tossed Suna on the bed softly making it dip. Slowly pulling his shirt over his head and tossed it over his head. Smiling with his eyes closed he opened them to see Suna looking at him with fear knowing that he snapped. He stalked towards the bed as Suna smirked and lifted herself off of the bed and slung her legs over the edge of the mattress meeting up with Kuroko's stare. Standing in front of each other Kuroko smirked and wrapped one arm around her waist and started kissing her with need as he felt the tightness in his pant rising. He leaned towards the bed as they both fell back onto the bed. Running his hand through the ebony locks of the wig he started to unbuckled his pants and walk towards the desk to snatch an object. With the object in hand he smirked evilly as he caged her him with his arms beside her head and leg under her womanhood.

Suna looked up at him with the object in hand, _'Scissors?'_

Before guessing for any other ideas than scissors she already cut through her skirt and collared shirt with the scissors.

Suna sweat dropped. _'Akashii look what you did, you made Kuroko into you~'_

**MORNING (I didn't want to write smut part because I wasn't into it so I make a smut moment.) **

Akashi and the whole gang of Generation of Miracles unsuspectly decided to visit Kuroko. Akashi knocked on the door and asked for the maid to let them in. Kise ran towards Kuroko's room with such excitement swinging the door open reveling Kuroko naked from the waist up and a girl with black hair next to him it a tank and shorts cuddling. Kise's eyes widened then slammed the door shut.

In everyone else's view all they heard and saw was Kise opening a door and then slamming it as the blonde trudged himself back into the living room. He flopped himself onto the nearest couch and started mumbling things.

Everyone stared at him in confusion. _'What happened?'_

Of course due to everyone's curiosity they walked upstairs towards Kuroko's room. When they opened the door they see Kuroko halfway putting on his shirt and a girl hugging his waist behind him.

He turned his head to face the door. "Hmm? Ahh~ why are you here?" Kuroko question cocking his head to the side as the girl behind him walked towards the door and hugged Akashi.

"Seii~" The girl said glomping him into a hug.

The members looked at the girl in confusion and amassment knowing that every girl that tries to hug or come near Akashi end up crying but a few moments later only to hear Kuroko speak.

"An-ooo~ why don't we go to the living room."

Every nodded and walked towards the living room where Kise was left. Kuroko pulled on Suna's arm.

"Suna-chan, please don't reveal that your my sister yet." Kuroko said softly.

Suna smiled obviously plotting something in her mind. "Haii~" she said before skipping off towards the living room. Kuroko followed behind; catching up to her and held her hand softly as they walked into the room. Kuroko and Suna sat on the seat next to Akashi.

"Who are you~" Kise asked while anime tears left his eyes.

Suna cocked her head to the side and smirked with her eyes closed. "Hmm? Me, well I'm Kuroko's fiancé."

Everyone's mouth dropped as Akashi spit out his tea in surprise.

"FIANCE?!" Everyone yelled as the stood from their seats. Kuroko sat there with a blank expression as Suna ran her leg up and down this leg under the table.

"Who knew Kuroko got game." Aomine muttered.

**Chapter 3 end.**

Well?~ I find this shorter than my usal writing but I'll try to update soon D: Stupid essays and writing - o - ~

Anyways Read and Review c:


	4. Chapter 4 - Deja Vu?

**Forbidding Love**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kuroko x OC**

**Warning: LEMON/LIME, Incest, OC(s) etc.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE, I only own the OC.**

**Note: This might be more shorter or longer than my other chapters but on Tuesday [3.19.13] I have an exam then a test on wed . _ . SCHOOL~. But this is a filler and might explain about the relationship of Kuroko Twins and Akashi Sei.**

**Chapter 4**

After everyone stopped making remarks about how Kuroko has more game than them Kuroko spoke up.

"Suna, please don't joke around like that." He asked in a bored tone.

Midorima's head perked up and then smirked. _'Hmm~ Interesting.' _ He thought while tapping his pointing finger on his chin as his elbow stood on his thighs.

While as Suna pouted and gripped Kuroko's arm tighter so he can feel her boobs pressing up against him. "Nanii? Tetsuya~ I can't say that?"

He sighed, "Suna it's not right if you say you're my Fiancé." Kuroko said before sighing deeply once again.

"Kurokocchi~ can you explain who is she!" Kise yelled before pointing a finger at her.

"Oh, she's my Twin sister." He replied to the blonde before pulling off Suna's black wig.

Everyone noticed the similarities once the wig was off. Same Hair, Same Eyes. . . "NANNI?!" Everyone yelled besides Kuroko, Akashi and Midorima who all kept a cool composure.

A pouting Suna unclung herself from her twin brother and plopped herself on Akashi's lap and started mumbling. "Jeez~ Tetsuya doesn't ever let me have fun."

Akashi patted Suna's back as she faked cried on his shoulder.

"Im still lost." Kise retorted as Murasakibara munch on snacks.

Suna noticed the heavenly scent of sweets. _'Shit'_ Kuroko & Akashi thought was the saw Suna stare at the snacks Murasakibara has.

"Ne, Ne Tall O-niii~ Can I have some candy?~" She asked before tilting her head and pleading with puppy eyes.

Murasakibara nodded no. She gasped and anime tears fell as she crouched in her corner in shame.

"Kuroko-cchi~ Can you PLEASE explain everything to me?" Kise whined.

Suna perked up and out of nowhere hopped from her corner and straddled Kise.

"Arra~ Do you really want to know?" She asked while giggling.

Kise slowly nodded while Akashi & Kuroko faceplamed, as while everyone else sweat dropped.

"Well to start off with, I'm Kuroko Tetsunaa~ the twin to Kuroko Tetsuya & the only daughter to Kuroko Himo. Akashi is both mine & Kuroko's childhood friends since our fathers are business partners." Finishing off her sentence with a wink, Kise stared in confusion. _'Twins? Female Kuroko? Kuroko but with boobs and able to make babies?_' he gasped as he hugged her waist. "Marry Me~" Kise squealed in glee as he smushed himself in between her boobs.

From his action it ticked Kuroko off but he kept a clam face and smiled with his eyes closed towards Kise's direction. "Get your face away from her boobs."

Kise flinched in fear. "But they saoo soft~ Like Pillows." He whined as a giggle escaped Suna's mouth while patting the blonde's hair.

Akashi flung his scissors at the wall behind Kise as Suna almost dodge it. "Kise obey what Kuroko just said."

"Bu-but Akashi~ He wants to marry me & he said my bewbs are soft." Suna complained as a phone ringed. Everyone's head shifted towards Aomine.

Aomine glanced at the caller's ID. "Ah, It's Yuu, I'll talk to you guys later she's at my house in lingerie."

Everyone sweat dropped as Aomine got up from his seat and headed out. _'You didn't need to tell us that!'_

Kuroko sighed as he walked over to Kise and picked up his sister by her waist and slung her over his shoulder. Déjà vu? Waving bye to everyone else as Kuroko walked into the bathroom and locked the door. "I'm going to get you back again." He smirked as a venomous aura seeped out of his words.

**Chapter 04 ENDx.**

**Filler but for the part where Aomine & Yuu (OC) do it go to my stories and click 'Awkward situations' for that but I want to thank those who read last chapter and I want to post this one because Test on Tuesday D: **

**Anyways Read & Review ^_^.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Epilouge

**Forbidding Love**

**Rating: M/T**

**Pairing: Kuroko x OC**

**Warning: LEMON/LIME, Incest, OC(s) etc.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE, I only own the OC.**

**Note: WAHH~ Im so sorry I didn't update in a month, school, tests, study, argh v.v This is going to be the ending of Forbidding love and then soon the epilogue 5-10 years later?**

**Chapter 5 **

Swift locking the door behind him, he made Suna bend over the sink's counter before grabbing a loose scarf hanging in the hamper out and tying it around her wrists.

"Suna it wasn't very nice to taunt everybody like that, especially Kise. You know he is a male raging hormones. Jeez." Kuroko said faceplaming.

Suna smiled "Gomen-nee onii-chan." She said turning around with her arms behind her and nipped his ear lobe.

Kuroko's arms where behind her knees to hold her up and placed her bum on the sink's counter top as the begun their teasing.

They slowly both teased each other in every way possible while taking off every article of clothing on them once stark naked Kuroko thrusted in.

Suna tilted her head back in ecstasy as he thrusted harder & faster to the rhythm as they soon reached each other's peak.

Suna grabed Kuroko's teal hair and moaned his name as she hit her peak of pleasure Kuroko no so far behind her with the last few thrust before panting and leaned against the white marbled wall.

**Now fast-forward 3 months.**

Suna sat on the toilet as she held a plastic stick in her hands, a pink plus showed on the stick. She didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed.

She threw the pregnancy test box into the trashcan and walked out of bathroom before heading into her father's study.

"Yes Oto-san? You called for me?" Suna said crossing her legs in the leather seat before the red wood desk.

"Suna you understand how much I love you right?" He started, she nodded. "I want you to get married to Ren Kenji."Oto-san said waiting for her reaction.

She froze in place processing what her father had just said.

Ni-san's baby, Arrange Marriage, Elope?

Minutes pass while she was processing everything.

"Oto-san I don't want to." She said in a monotone voice like how Kuroko does.

His expression went from calm to angry in a flash like a woman PMSing.

"Tetsuna what do you mean NO? If you marry him this might put our company right into the top 10 industries." Hhe kept rambling on and on about everything, while doing so Suna slipped out of the room and walked towards Kuroko's room.

Knocking on the door with Kuroko saying 'come in'

"Onii-chan w-we need to told." Suna said plopping herself on the bed.

"Hmm? Nani Suna, what is it you want to talk about."

"Kuroko," she started off grabbing his hand, "I'm pregnant and it's yours."

**EPILOUGE **

Kuroko and Tetsuna eloped and ran away to America and stayed there for the next 5 years,

Their father found out but accepted them and sent money to them for support.

On June 21st 2014, Kuroko Mai was born. Same features as her parents, Teal hair with matching teal eyes.

Suna permanently dyed her hair black so people won't recognize them as siblings but as a couple.

Kuroko & Suna aged to be 21 with their 4 year old Daughter.

Still no connection with the members of GOM they soon return to see them once again.

**Back in Japan **

Little Mai Yawned as she rubbed her eyes and opened them, Her mother was holding her while her father was putting the luggage's into the trunk of the taxi.

"Oka-san where are we?" Mai said sleepily in English.

Suna smiled softly "We're in Japan Mai."

Mai gleamed in joy with a big smile and started wiggling in her mother's arms.

Stepping back into the familiar house they hear a voice.

"Tetsuya, Tetsuna! So good to see you again." Their father said with glee.

"Oji-ji!" Mai said hopping out of her mother's arms after setting her down.

Running towards her grandpa with her arms open wide, He squatted down to her level and engulfed her into a hug.

With Mai in his arms, the nodded his heads towards the living room.

When Tetsuya & Suna notice his signal they followed him to the living room.

"WELCOME HOME!" everybody yelled.

All members of Tekio Basketball Game, Serien, Takao, Kasamatsu and more.

Kuroko and Tetsuna smiled hold each other's hand as they watch every look at their kawaii daughter, Mai.

"I love you Tetsuya." Suna said leaning against him.

"I love you too Tetsuna." He replied planting a soft kiss on her lips.

**THE END. **

**It's a sappy/fluffy ending but I want to complete this story before the summer, I didn't update because I just finished Math MCAS and then there's school. Hope you liked the kawaii ending :3. **


	6. Note

Hello Loveies ^_^ not a Chapter since this story has been compled but there is a poll on my profile for a new KNB story c:

Vote on that and when 5+ votes are casted I'll make it :3


End file.
